Your Number's Up
"Every member of our studio audience has written down the last four digits of their phone number. If you want to share in thousands of dollars, write down yours, because every day, someone at home wins on... AUDIENCE: YOUR NUMBER'S UP! And here's the Poet Laureate of Television, Nipsey Russell!" Contestants win money by completing acronyms (a group of initial letters), plus members of the studio audience and the people at home have a chance to win cash & prizes too, using the last four digits of their phone numbers. Main Game The game was played with three competitive contestants (one a returning champion). Each one was given one diamond to start. Now the player in control pulled a lever which started an electronic digital wheel in front of them to spin (ala The Joker's Wild). The wheel in question was calibrated with numbers and a car space, it was arranged & spaced in such a way to guarantee that two of the players land on numbers while the remaining player hit a blank space. When the wheel stopped, the player with the blank spot was given a choice of two partial phrases with an acronym contained in each (Ex: CNR gave crazy answers...). Once a phrase was chosen, host Nipsey finished the phrase (Ex: ...on the TV show Match Game., Answer: Charles Nelson Reilly). The first player to buzz-in got a chance to complete the acronym. A correct answer earned another diamond, but an incorrect answer lost one diamond, giving the other player a chance to complete the acronym, and if both players missed, the blank player/phrase chooser won $50. The player with a correct guess, also had his/her number light up on a tote board above the players & Nipsey. The first player to score six diamonds won the game. YNU 01.PNG|The three contestants are ready to play. YNU 02.PNG|Diamonds are your best friend. Get as much as you can. YNU 03.PNG|The nifty electronic "wheel" being "spun". YNU 04.PNG|The wheel is configured so that no more (and no less) than two players land on numbers or the car space. YNU 05.PNG|The yellow contestant didn't get a number, so she decides which clue the green and blue contestants play. YNU 06.PNG|The green contestant answered correctly, so he gets another diamond. YNU 07.PNG|The "partial clue" concept is lifted from Twisters, albeit tweaked. The Car Symbol Whenever the car space was landed on, the player with that symbol had a chance to win a new car by guessing a mystery number under a question mark on the car's license plate. Guessing the right number won the car, which was theirs to keep win or lose. Note: In the final episode of the series, the car space was hit five times, but never won. YNU 08.PNG|CAR! YNU 09.PNG|What is the last number of the car's plate? She guessed a four... YNU 10.PNG|It's a five! She was one number off... What a blow. Audience Participation Remember the explanation about the numbers appearing on the tote board for each correct answer? Well those numbers are important, because members of the studio audience held cards with the last four digits of their phone numbers. If an audience member thought he/she got the right four numbers, the audience member ran down to the stage and had the numbers checked off by Nipsey. If the audience member was correct, his/her number was successfully up and then selected which one of the three players he/she thought would win the game. That audience member would then sit behind the contestant he/she chose. A correct prediction won a trip. This also effected the home audience as well. Each time a right number appeared on the board, they can cross it off. If their number was up, then they must write it down on a postcard and send it in to the show. A correct match entered the home viewers in a drawing for cash. Note: If a home viewer/studio audience member had two, three or all four of the same number, then they must wait for the duplicate numbers. YNU 11.PNG|They aren't waving them around for nothing! YNU 14.PNG|The tote board displays a number for each correct answer. YNU 12.PNG|Come on down! (Whoops, wrong show.) YNU 13.PNG|Checking for verification... Are each of the four numbers on the card also on the tote board, duplicates included? YNU 15.PNG|Yep. We've got your number! (Whoops, wrong show again.) I mean, YOUR NUMBER'S UP! YNU 16.PNG|I don't blame her for choosing the green contestant. YNU 17.PNG|Getting crowded up there... ---- The winner of the game won $500 and the right to play the bonus round. Bonus Round To start the bonus round, the winning contestant drew a postcard from a drum behind the contestant podiums. The home viewer chosen won $1,000 just for being picked. Then he/she went to the bonus board resembling a telephone keypad. The winning contestant had 60 seconds to reveal the hidden last four correct digits of the viewer's phone number. He/she did that by picking off numbers on the board. Under each number was an acronym. When the acronym was revealed, host Nipsey read a clue associated with the acronym. If the contestant was correct and so was selected number, the number lit up above the board (the number of appearances of that number represented how many of that number appeared in the last four phone number digits). Each correct answer to the clue was worth $100 to the studio contestant, and revealing all four numbers in under 60 seconds won the studio contestant $5,000, and the home viewer an additional $1,000 ($5,000 as well on Fridays). YNU 18.PNG|Drawing the home contestant's name. YNU 19.PNG|It's the "touch-tone" bonus board! YNU 20.PNG|The bonus round in progress. YNU 21.PNG|Almost there... YNU 22.PNG|Victory! Links David's Your Number's Up Page (deadlink) A full episode of Your Number's Up @ Veoh YouTube Videos Premiere Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Second Episode Part 1 Part 2 Another Episode Part 1 Part 2 Finale Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Category:Puzzle Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions